galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
S03. Pegasus
S03. Pegasus The S03. Pegasus Server is home to many mid level and high level Corps. It is a crowded server, but is not full. There are many inactive players, more people are needed to join. Corp List in S03 The Following Table is a list of the top 12 Corps in the S03 Server. For more information on a particular Corp, Click on the Corp Name. Last update was 07 May, 2012 - 07:43:20am. Wars There have been several wars reported on this server. The latest battle occurred at Precious's planet from the corp Bright_Storm in defense against StarSanctum1. The battle ended 03/07/2012 'Angel_Demons vs Feline_Forever I' Little is known about this war other than Angel_Demons being the victors. Feline forever were a bunch of women! 'Angel_Demons, Phoenix-Squadron, Treasure Hunters vs. SAGA' (Space Scrumpers, Andromeda, Godlike, Art of War & Chemung) A major conflct between Angel_Demons & Phoenix-Squadron (attackers) against the alliance of SAGA (defenders). It resulted in victory for Angel_Demons which in turn officially ended the SAGA alliance. Attackers sent: 5,932,627 (lost: 1,460,559) Defenders sent: 6,146,636 (lost: 6,146,636 ) 'Angel_Demons/DeathSquad/BrightStorm/Treasure_Hunters/Phoenix_Squadron vs. Feline_Forever/Omega_Legends/Tau_of_Tau' A server wide war that was won by Angel_Demons and its allies against Feline_Forever and its allies. The battles were held on three planets - the main battle being at Destroyer21 (Feline Forever) and two minor battles at Bearcat (Angel_Demons) and Supervoids (Angel_Demons). All three battles resulted in victory for Angel_Demons and their allies. Battle at Destroyer21 (Feline_Forever) Attackers sent: 20,827,702 (lost: 5,374,109) Defenders sent: 16,747,904 (lost: 16,747,904) Battle at Bearcat (Angel_Demons) Attackers sent: 1,664,016 (lost: 1,664,016) Defenders sent: 4,370,455 (lost: 294,095) Battle at Supervoid (Angel_Demons) Attackers sent: 752,940 (lost: 752,940) Defenders sent: 2,220,892 (lost: 417,121) 'DeathSquad and Allies vs The S5 Coalition' After Stormriders (a member of the S5 Coalition) broke their NAP by attacking an original S3 corps Valhalla, DeathSquad and its allies from S3, also including SS1 and Eluv from S4, swiftly retaliated in a server on server war which lasted just 3 hours short of 6 days. Attackers sent: 35,477,571 (lost: 8,197,969) Defenders sent: 23,047,625 (lost: 23,047,625) Server 3 wins, see the final moments on youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrFMz5CqbfM 'Brightstorm/Deathsquad/Angel Demons/Phoenix Squadron/Prophecy/Eluveitie vs StarSanctum1/Carpe Diem/Renegades/IGN' The Battle at Precious StarSanctum1 let in a player that was blacklisted by Bright_Storm and the Server Alliance, and rather than listen to Precious complain about it, an LT of StarSanctum1 decided to just attack the Colonel of Bright Storm and fellow corp in the Server Alliance unprovoked. After that initial attack by the LT, more and more members of StarSanctum1 continued to add their fleets. The other members of the Server Alliance, including Angel_Demons, DeathSquad, Phoenix_Squadron, Prophecy, and Eluveitie came in to Brightstorms aid. StarSanctum1 was later joined by Carpe Diem and Renegades, who were members of the Server Alliance prior, and the corp IGN. Finished on the 7th of March 2012 with a final total ship count of 241,240,824. It was the largest war in the game's history in terms of ship count until surpassed by the Battle of Berw. The attacking force at Berw sent more ships than the ships of both sides in Precious combined. Actually it was just clairelou85 thinking that it would be fun to start something. ;Ship Counts Attackers Sent: 95,729,708 (Lost: 95,729,708) Defenders Sent: 145,511,116 (Lost: 39,035,402) Category:S03. Pegasus Category:Player Corps Category:Servers Category:Battles Category:2012 Battles